An inkjet head has a passageway member having ink passageways formed therein. As this passageway member, there is known a member configured by stacking a plurality of plates (for example Patent Literatures 1 to 3). In each plate, through holes are formed. The passageways of ink are configured by communication of these through holes with each other. The plurality of plates are generally configured by metal plates and are fixed to each other via an adhesive between the plates.
Patent Literature 1 discloses to reduce excess adhesive flowing into the passageways of ink by the technique of forming relief grooves (concave portions) for the adhesive in the surfaces of the plates. Patent Literatures 2 and 3 disclose a technique of using resin plates for predetermined plates while basically using metal plates.